More Than My Cute Little Sister (English)
by RyuichiVenzo
Summary: "W-what are you doing?" Kotori asked who was in a position to deal with Shido (because Kotori is still wearing black ribbons, so the trend is still firmly exists within Kotori). "Of course I want to tell you that I love you more than my cute little sister." Shido said.


"More Than My Cute Little Sister"

Pairing: Itsuka Shido - Itsuka Kotori  
Genre: Romantic, Humor, Sci-Fi  
Author: Fabiorifky Irawan Putra

Disclaimer: Kochi Tachibana  
Warning: CANON, No. EYD, No clear, etc.

Happy Reading ^ _ ^

In a Fraxinus Command ...

"Huh! There is no assignment for this!" grumbled Kotori who is enjoying her favorite candy while sitting relaxed in a chair Command.  
"Probably the last one is Miku Izayoi." Reine clear flat.  
"Well, my long holiday ..." Shido said relieved.  
"Hmmm, why not? Anyone who would like to vacation?" Kotori exclaimed with a smile.  
"Yeeeeeey!" greeted the crew with sorrowful Ratatoskr, eh joy. : P: D

The next night, at the Spirit's Home ...

"Yosh, let us keep the feast to welcome the long holiday Ratatoskr initiator." Shido exciting event in the middle of a small party.  
"Do not be overstated. Moreover, I also want to have a long vacation and get together like this. Let's get this party started." Kotori said eagerly.

Pesta pun began with a frenzy of laughter among all who are present there (including crew Ratatoskr) and ends with exhaustion teparnya everyone (except Shido and Kotori)  
Miku and the crew who tired of having to sing for several hours, the twins who Yamai glut because eating duel against Tohka, and Kurumi who also exhausted from playing the game out shooting.

"Eh, where is Kotori?" Shido asked himself.  
"I think she was on the roof, shin. Earlier he told me to see the stars tonight. You'd better catch up." Reine clear who suddenly woke up from her sleep and invite the Spirit into their rooms. (Rather than sleeping in the living room)  
"Oh, all right. Arigatou, Reine-san." Shido said with a smile at the clerk's Ratatoskr analysis.

While on the roof ...

"Beautiful ... If brother is here." Kotori murmured in her thoughts that brought the beauty of the night sky.  
Shido appears suddenly and accidentally startled him from behind  
"Hey, why are you still awake, Kotori?" Shido asked quietly after hitting shoulder Kotori.  
"S-Shido ... um ... it's okay! I just want to see Star !" evasive Kotori who are nervous and confused because people who thought came suddenly.  
"Oh, can I join with you?" Shido asked who is now standing beside Kotori.  
"Um ... Yes..." Kotori said softly but actually she was embarrassed.  
Shido finally sat beside Kotori.

"The stars were beautifully. weren't they, Kotori? Especially when you see it with someone who beloved..." Shido said with a smile on Kotori.  
Shido 1 time sentence her to hide the blush on her face.  
"Y-yeah, you're right." Kotori said that the center was embarrassed when her adoptive brother was staring at her.

Kotori's POV  
(Brown eyes, blue hair, who can make me calm)  
(If he knows if I'm always thinking about it, worrying about when he should obtain very dangerous Spirits)  
(He was still smiling whatever the case, always make me calm)

"Em, Kotori ... Do you remember when you were an argument with Mana?" Shido asked on Kotori (Date A Live Episode 7)

2 times Shido sentence lowered his success made it back.

"And you still remember what I said before I sealed your Spirit's power?" (Date A Live Episode 12)

"Y-you said you loved me only limited to your own sister." Kotori grumbled as he remembered the other day that said Shido in Fraxinus after battle against Tobiichi Origami.

"You know? When I heard your words before I kiss you, I realized I had wasted a feeling of a woman who grew up and had been very close to me."

Shido sentence 3 times right on the heart of the Kotori, make Kotori heart pounding.

"S-so, is that true, brother?" Kotori said softly and shyly.  
"Do you think my eye is a lie?" reply Shido as he changed his position and Kotori until they look at each other.  
Kotori felt something wonderful will happen because now that her dear brother there in front of him, holding his shoulders, and stared at him.  
Blush! Red hue which is really red cheeks painted in Kotori's face.

Slowly, Shido's face approaching ...

"W-what are you doing?" Kotori asked who was in a position to deal with Shido (because Kotori is still wearing black ribbons, so the trend is still firmly exists within Kotori).  
"Of course I want to tell you that I love you more than my cute little sister." Shido said.  
"W-What is this real?" Kotori asked once again (Although Kotori wearing black ribbons, she still had a weak hand when in close contact with Shido, her own brother, though only slightly)  
"I'm serious, Kotori. Did I have to do it again for you to believe?" Shido who began serious responsibility, but not forget to smile.  
"Um ... What can make ... if you insist ..." Kotori said shyly.

Shido's face getting closer, cm by cm towards Kotori's faces, until they met each other breath.

And ... CUP!

Shido lips finally touch her soft lips Kotori that was witnessed by thousands of stars, moon, and ...  
Origami Tobiichi who were idle walks in front of the house of the Spirit see it. (Oh, bad!)

With her stalker mode, Origami quietly climbed onto the roof house with climbing stairs Spirit Homes Spirit next emergency.

2 minutes later, Shido and Kotori regardless kiss slowly, because they are almost out of breath.  
"Um, what do you believe now?" Shido asked.  
"I believe it. Arigatou, Onii-chan." Kotori said softly as she leaned her head on Shido's shoulder (kiss discharged directly to the initial sitting position).

"What are you two doing just this time of night?" Origami asked who was there behind them both.  
Shido reflexively turned his head to look at the origin of the voice that turned out ... Origami!  
"O-Origami?! Since when did you ...?" Shido said shocked.  
"Why? Are you jealous?" Kotori asked casually as he stuck out her tongue at Origami.  
"I will kill you, Efreet!" Origami replied softly tossing the death-glare towards Kotori.  
"Oh, so you challenge me again? Okay, I accept it!" Kotori said relaxed and stood facing position with Origami.

"Fight Mode, installed." exclaimed Origami  
"Elohim Gibor!" exclaimed Kotori not want to lose.  
"O, Oi! Are you going to fight here? It's late, don't fight here." Shido exclaimed in the midst of death-glare between Origami and Kotori.  
"Shut up! It's Our battle!" cried the two girls who were ready in a fighting stance, glaring towards Shido.

"Haaaaaaaah!" both exciting and distinguished battle begins, causing several explosions and punches hard objects staggering between residents and local people (What?)

-The End-


End file.
